The Final Stand
by imagination95
Summary: The World is falling apart and Natalie is the only one left to stop him. Only Natalie can stop Man-kind becoming extinct, but with no Doctor to help her she is now powerless against the coming army. LET THE FINAL BATTLE COMMENCE! I dont own Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_On 19__th__ June 2012 the world will die. There is no one left to defend our world, and soon Man-Kind will be extinct and so there is only one option left. I have to go into the past and stop this before they take over the World, and kill us all. But; there is no one to help me go into the past. The aliens of Doctor Who are real, but it seems the Doctor isn't. But right now, they are coming for me, trying to kill me before I succeed. But I have a duty to my world and to my friends to stop this. I only have 1 try, so I have to make it count. My name is Natalie and now, I have to go back to where it all started. The 27__th__ January 2011._

Natalie trundled into school as normal, but she didn't want to go. She had trouble at school and she would lash out at people who got in her way. She had been suspended before, but her Head of Year had never given up on her. He always wanted to protect her, even if that meant standing in the way of her. Natalie had to go and see him first thing, but she didn't bother. She couldn't face him, not after what had happened at home the night before. She would blame everything that happened at school on home. And her Head of Year knew that was true, but one girl had said it wasn't and had tried to change all of Natalie's stories into lies to make her seem she was lying. But it didn't work and everyone now hated Chloe. But Chloe's group of friends always tried to hurt Natalie, but Natalie had said no more and went after Chloe one day. She got in trouble and was suspended, but her Head of Year still didn't give up on her. She walked into her tutor base and her Tutor walked in. He took one look at Natalie and then looked at Ellie the other side of the room. "Natalie, you need to go and see Mr Ridley."

"Sir, I'm not going," Natalie protested and folded her arms. "Natalie, this isn't up for discussion. Now, out." He pointed at the door but Natalie just sat there. "Sir, I'm not going because I'm ready to kill someone right now. I'm not going; if he wants to talk to me so bad then he can come here and get me."

"Fine then," Mr Michelmore walked out the room and everyone looked at Natalie as tears began to form in her eyes. Her tutor walked back in and didn't look at Natalie. A few minutes later her Head of Year walked in and glared at Natalie. "Natalie, come on, my office."

"Sir, I'm not going! I have enough shit in my life than to have you pissing me off and shouting at me as well!" Mr Ridley looked at Mr Michelmore and then at Natalie. "Natalie, come with me; right now."

"Sir, last night, something happened and I was scared. And I am today, so, don't."

"Natalie, this isn't up for discussion. Now, come with me." Natalie snatched her bag and stormed out. "Right, what's going on?"

"Sir, I don't want to say."

"Is it because you're still scared?"

"Ye it is, because soon something's going to happen at this school and; and, I don't know if people are going to die or not. Sir, please, you can't do what I know you were going to do."

"Well, you shouldn't have been so stupid and attacked her in the first place then!"

"Sir, you can suspend me later, I promise you, but I really, really need to stay at school. Until the end of the day at least, please," she pleaded with him. "Ok, but; if I find out that you have said anything to her, then it won't just be me you'll get shouted at from." He walked off and Natalie walked back into her tutor.

Her day went normal, but the appearance from the creature at her house was still playing in her mind. She had to try and not disappoint her Head of Year, so she just ignored it and carried on her day. It got to lunch time and Natalie went to her tutor base as normal, but out of the corner of her eye she saw something. Something she never wanted to see. It growled and the growl seemed real, but then it howled and that told Natalie all she needed. The monsters' were here. The warning was sounded at her house, but she had never told anyone her secrets of who it was. She tried to ignore it, but someone screamed and the beast began what it came for. People ran for shelter and many confined in her tutor base. "Oh my god!" A girl she knew looked out the window and saw the beast. "What is it?" Someone asked and Natalie was just left shocked. She took one gulp and steadied herself. Natalie saw someone next to the beast. "NO!" Natalie pushed passed everyone and sprinted out the door. "Sir, get inside!"

"Not without you!" He grabbed her arm and pulled it. The Werewolf looked at Natalie and then ran off in the opposite direction. "Sir, we need to evacuate the school." They both ran into the tutor base and everyone looked at her. "Right, why didn't that thing try and kill you? Because it killed the others that were out there,"

"Sir I know, I saw. But you need to listen and understand everything I say." Natalie walked round to her bag and picked it up. "But you still haven't answered my question. Why didn't it attack you?" Natalie stopped looking through her bag and looked at her Head of Year. "Sir I don't know. But, how and why is it here?" Natalie kept looking through her bag. Mr Ridley grabbed Natalie's arm and spun her round to face him. "Natalie, what is going on here? And why is a Werewolf at this school?!"

"Sir, please just listen to me, this is what I was warned about. I didn't know what this thing was doing at my house last night, but they said that the end of Man-Kind is coming and there is only me to stop it."

"We're all going to die!" A girl shouted and Natalie glared at them. "Chloe, I hate you and I have to be in a room with you, so shut it, or I'll kill you or just feed you to the Werewolf!" Natalie put her bag on her shoulder and opened the door. "Right, we need to get over to the Hall. Being in here is getting really crowded." Natalie opened the door slightly and heard the Werewolf howl. "But what about everyone else?"

"They might be dead but we haven't got time to save everyone. Anyway, we'll all get taken to the Hall if what the girl said last night is true." Natalie crouched low and started to walk swiftly towards the Hall. As she did, people from other rooms began to follow them. Natalie took one look behind her and then sprinted towards the door. People followed her and then, she barricaded the door and directed everyone into the Hall. Natalie walked in and walked up to the front. "Right, registers done, but we're missing 100 at most. And it's too dangerous to go outside."

"I know, but; we need to focus on who's in here." Natalie put her bag down on the stage and stood on it. "Everyone, SHUT IT!" Everyone fell silent and looked up at Natalie. "Now, there is a Werewolf outside and if you have people who are your friends then, you can't go after them. I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone else getting torn to shreds by that monster."

"Then how about shot down?" Natalie jerked her head up and launched for her bag. She felt a burning sensation go through her arm and her hand and she looked down at her hand. She swallowed her pain and then she heard the metal of machines and she knew she was in trouble. "You were warned Natalie, but you didn't take it."

"Why would I? I thought they were just mad, and I think anyone else would have too. But it was true, the Cybermen, the Werewolf and the Sontarans. They were right."

"Ye and you never took it. You had your chance, and now, this is the end."

"But how? How did you become real?" The Master walked forward and stood in front of Natalie. "I became real because you wanted me here." Natalie looked at him and he smiled. "Now be a good girl and don't fight me. I could always have you shot down or ripped apart." Natalie looked at him and jumped off the stage. She stood there and looked at the creatures around the room. The Master rolled his eyes and looked at Natalie, with her arms folded. "Natalie, doing what you're doing is only going to get you in even more trouble with me. So, sit down, and be a good girl."

"Oh I don't think so. You think you can kill half my school, threaten to rip me to shreds or kill my friends, and you think I'll let you get anyway with it? Chloe, you're free, I have a new enemy."

"Yes, but if you're not alive then you can't really have enemies."

"But if you wanted me dead then I would already be dead by now. So, don't push it with me, or you'll regret it."

"Who says?" Natalie smiled slightly and turned away from him. "With what I was told last night, I wouldn't push it. Not if _you_ want to live!" Natalie looked at her Head of Year and smiled sweetly. "Right then, your choice. Sontarans, 10 students and 1 teacher! And bring them to the stage!" The Master jumped back on the stage and Natalie looked at him. "WHAT! No, you can't do this!" The Master turned and smiled at her. "This was your choice."

"But it's not their fault! You've killed half my school already; I won't let you kill anymore!" Natalie looked at Ellie as she was taken up and Natalie slowly side stepped towards her bag. She grabbed it, and stuck her hand in it. She chucked it back to where it was and hid what she had behind her back. "Master, last chance. Let them go." She looked at the people crouched on the stage and Natalie walked onto the stage. "Natalie, leave it. We'll be fine." Natalie looked at her tutor and shook her head. "No you won't, not if he gets his way."

"So Natalie," the Master spun round and looked for Natalie but she wasn't there. "FIND HER! And bring her back here!" The Sontaran army nodded and marched out the doors, followed by the Cybermen. Once Natalie knew it was safe, she jumped up from behind the back of the stage and pointed the gun at the Master. "So, you think I would run away do you? Let my friends die? Oh I don't think so."

"Natalie, I know who told you about the future. What they told you and I will tell you this, it's not true. What they told you isn't true. Like you said, they're mad." Natalie felt herself loosen her grip on the gun. "It's me, I'm really John Simm, and I play the Master in Doctor Who. It's not real, how could something off the TV be real?"

"Natalie, don't believe him! You were the one that was told about this, they appeared out of thin air, beaten and covered in blood. Don't listen to him, the aliens will be back in here any minute and they'll kill you! He's only saying that to make you an easier target! He wants you dead because he knows you can stop him! Natalie listen to me, he's going to kill us all! Like you told us!"

"Shut it!" As he spun round the trance was broken, but Ellie was dead. "NNNOOO!!!" Natalie sprinted forward and launched herself at Ellie. Natalie began to cry and she heard the Master cackling behind her. Natalie spun round and stood up. She pointed the gun at him and her eyes filled with fire. "That's enough!" Natalie squeezed the trigger and…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natalie squeezed the trigger, but never finally pulled it. She let the gun drop out of her hand and she could see the delight in the Master's eyes. "Just don't kill them, if anyone; kill me." There were gasps from around the Hall but her friends and her teachers knew she would say that. "You defied me, so you will be punished for your actions."

"I know, but it shouldn't be them! Don't you understand Master, there is no Doctor to help you, no Doctor to save us, and no Doctor for you to torture and play with. Your last friend doesn't exist and by killing the people I care about, that isn't helping anything. I want to stop this, I want to help, but I can't do that if you kill everyone! But you must not let those creatures back in here. You know as well as I do what will happen if the Cybermen get out of control! So, destroy them; and I can I help you get back to where you belong." The doors crashed open and everyone sat there, petrified to move. "Master please, you know what to do."

"My soldiers, my army, you will leave and guard from outside. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," they said together. Natalie looked relieved and once the army was gone the Master turned to her. "This is your final and only chance at surviving. If you muck this up then I won't hesitate to shoot you down, or anyone in here." Natalie stood where she was and the Master had taken the gun away from her. Natalie collapsed on the floor in relief and her Head of Year grabbed her. "Natalie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I'm just glad everyone else is alright. Look, no one in here is to go outside. No one, unless they are told to by the Master or his droids. We don't need someone else getting killed." Natalie stood up and walked over to where Ellie's body was. She knelt down and rested her hand on Ellie's chest. "It's my fault; all of this is my fault! If I hadn't of taken the warning and done something about it then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"But Natalie what could you of done about it?"

"Alerted the forces. Or done anything to help this, but instead I've killed half of the school! I should have listened to their warning!" Her tutor stood behind her on the stage and the school was still sat on the floor. "Natalie, you keep talking about a warning, about something coming to your house and telling you something. But, you haven't told us what happened."

"That's because I can't tell you. They said if I was to tell it in the open the Master would find out and kill them and me. Or he'll do what he did to Ellie and kill you lot! I can't let that happen, but you need to know. Sir, if we do get out, then I will tell you. But we need to keep our heads down and stay quiet. Or someone will have their head blown off!"

"Oh I would never blow their head off! Just electrocute them."

"But you would still kill them. Look Master, is it worth killing everyone? Is it worth it when you know there is no Doctor to stop you? Because I know that's what you do; kill to get the Doctor to stop you. You get a thrill out of it, so; what's the point in doing it if there's no thrill?" Natalie stood strong but the Master's expression suddenly changed to anger. "What are you trying to say?!" He shouted at her. "That I want the Doctor here? That I want his help?!"

"No, I'm saying that at all. I'm saying that from what I know you loved to be around the Doctor because you loved to see him suffer!"

"KALARG!" The Master shouted and a Sontaran came storming in. "Yes sir?"

"Get your men ready, Natalie hasn't understood what I said, so she will pay!" Natalie's eyes widened and she looked round as the Sontarans came storming in. They surrounded the room and Natalie looked terrified at her Head of Year. "No, Master you can't!" She screamed at him. "You ignored me Natalie, and I gave you one warning."

"But that doesn't mean you have to do this!"

"Well, pick ten of your friends, and they can live with you."

"NO! How do you expect me to choose?"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ready weapons and aim!" There was a click and Natalie looked around for a solution. She winked at her tutor and then at Charlotte at the front. She cocked her head to one side and then understood. Charlotte tapped Chloe and Chloe tapped Joey and it went along the line. As it did they stood up and stood on the stage with Natalie. Mr Ridley and Mr Michelmore stood with them. Natalie shut her eyes and turned away from the slaughter that was to happen. As she did she relayed the images from the night before. _"Your enemies will become your friends and your friends will be no more. You are the only one who can stop this Natalie, but hear my warning and see that it is sorted before tomorrow noon. Or the gates will open and hell will become Earth!" _Once it had finished she turned back and was somewhere else. "Natalie, are you alright?" She looked round and saw a group of people standing in front of her. "Where are we?"

"Park; but we have the mini-bus so we can drive around."

"Good, that's good."

"You were muttering to yourself, what about?"

"About what I was told last night. I think you all need to know now, before the Master and his things get hold of us." Natalie sat on the bench next to her Head of Year and rested back against it. "I was home alone, just on the computer talking to everyone when I went out the room to get a drink. It was still quite light but it was getting dark. When I came back there was this girl sitting on this chair sofa thing we have. She had blood on her face and on her clothes and she looked like she had been in a war zone. She told me 'Your enemies will become your friends and you friends will be no more. You are the only one who can stop this Natalie, but hear my warning and see that it is sorted before tomorrow noon. Or the gates will open and hell will become Earth'. I told them to go away and that they were being stupid, but her face was just horrible. She told me about the war that was to come if I wasn't at school until the end of the day. So I had to stay at school, because her face and everything about her just seemed so real. So I sort of believed her, but then when I thought it over I just said it was stupid and carried on."

"Did you ever get her name?" Natalie looked at the person that had asked the question and she shook her head. "She only said what I just told you and when I asked her who she was she only said 'you will find out soon, but be ready as the worst will not come until 2012."

"So something else is going to happen?" Natalie glared at Chloe. "You are so negative Chloe. Look we need to put our differences aside and work together. I saved you, so don't stab me in the back. But yeah, it's possible. But what is worse than this? Being on the run and… Oh no, no no no! Guys, we have a massive problem! Guys the worst thing I can think of is the Master taking over the world! So we need to stop him and stop him fast! Because taking over the world is sort of the Master's speciality so; there's no Doctor, and no one that can stop him. Not with Cybermen and Sontarans. Because guys, if you know Doctor Who, then… that's it! We need to get to Cardiff and find David Tennant, and the Doctor Who show guys! If we find them then maybe we can stop this! Because, the Master doesn't know there's a Doctor here, but if he finds out there's a man here who looks like the Doctor;"

"He'll kill him. But Natalie, what if the Cybermen find us or him before we do?"

"No, the Master may have been able to come here, but he can't teleport! Because the power here won't work with what he has. So, we need to get moving before someone else gets caught in this." Natalie headed for the Mini-van followed by everyone else. They got in and started to make their way to Cardiff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They sat in the Mini-bus, but Natalie was too nervous to concentrate. She still had the screams of the slaughter at her school going through her mind, and everything becoming slowly worse. _Why didn't I listen to the girl? Why was I so stupid? I normally investigate everything and anything I think is wrong or interesting. So why didn't I investigate it? _Natalie sat up in her seat and saw the Master flash in front of her. She started to breathe more heavily and then she saw the sign for Cardiff, Wales. She sat up and kept looking out the window. She got up and walked to the front of the bus and smiled at her Head of Year. "Sir we can't drive straight in without a reason."

"But Natalie they won't listen to you."

"They will, I never told you something about where I went for two weeks. I was on the set with Freema because she's my cousin. I haven't rung her because I don't want the Master finding out about this or where we are. So, the guards know me but not you lot. Sir, they don't know my dad so can you come with me. The rest need to stay out of sight and away from the set. Understood?" her tutor nodded and when the Mini-bus stopped everyone got off and Natalie looked scared at her Head of Year. They walked forward but Natalie was hesitant with leaving her friends and saviours behind with no protection. "Sir, keep them safe," she finally said to her tutor before she walked away. She walked up to the gate and waved at the guard. "Oh hello Natalie. You here to see Freema?"

"Yeah, but can me and my dad just go through? I want to surprise her."

"Well she'll just be on set so go through but wait outside and then you'll see her when she comes out." Natalie nodded and crouched under the bar. Natalie and Mr Ridley walked off but then the guard shouted after her. "Natalie, what happened to your hand?" Natalie looked down at her hand and just ignored the question. "That was Nick; he's normally on duty now so we should be alright." Natalie looked at the sign that said set entrance and Natalie waited for a few minutes. Freema walked out talking to David Tennant and Natalie pocked her Head of Year. She ran forward and bounded on her cousin. Freema jumped and so did David. "Natalie!" Freema shouted and hugged her cousin. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Err hi David."

"Natalie, what happened to your hand?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Look, where's John Simm?"

"Still on set, should be out in a second."

"Right err we need to wait for him. No sorry, can we go and get him. And we need to be quick about this." Freema nodded and she understood and saw in Natalie's eyes she was scared. As they walked on set Natalie just caught a glimpse of a Cyberman and nearly screamed. She walked slightly quicker and then they reached the set. Natalie had never met John Simm, but had met David when she was there with her cousin. "Hey John, someone wants to see you." David shouted and Natalie almost smacked him. John was in his costume and had just come off set. "Well I'm due back on in a minute so what do you want?" John looked at Natalie and Natalie looked behind her. "Guys look I have really got to be quick. But you know Doctor Who, well it's real. The Cybermen, the Werewolf and the Sontarans are all real! But that's not why I came here. John, you're real." Everyone was slightly confused and Freema looked at Natalie. "Babe are you alright?"

"No not really. I was shot by the real Master two hours ago! He slaughtered half of my school and I think he's coming here to kill you lot! He doesn't realise that in this reality it's only a show." The door slammed open and the survivors of her school came sprinting in. "NATALIE!!" Natalie spun around and saw her tutor sprinting towards her. "We need to go! They're here!" He stopped and was panting and he almost collapsed. "Right, I so wish this wouldn't happen. Get this lot to the Mini-Bus. Bet John Barrowman, Billie and Elizabeth Sladen. Freema show them where they are! David and John, go with them. You both know what happens with the Sontarans and the Master. You play him John, just don't look back. Good bye." Natalie pushed David to the floor and Natalie saw him blocking the exit out. "Try to run away from me did you Natalie?"

"You let me live. But you don't need to hurt anyone else."

"Trying to be the Doctor now are we?"

"No, just protecting the people I care about. You really don't get it Master; in this reality it's just a show. Doctor Who doesn't exist in the real world!"

"Well it won't when I'm finished here."

"Whoa hold on Master. You want me you've got me. But you don't need to kill people to get my attention!" The Master stopped in his tracks and spun round to look at David. "What do you really want Master?" Natalie looked around and could only see the Sontarans. "Err Master, what happened to the Cybermen and the Werewolf?"

"They were no use to me."

"So you killed them. Well that's another 300 people to add to the death toll you've created. Don't you see, you can't win this war? So don't start it." Natalie looked into his eyes and she knew he was considering it. But before anything could be done; Natalie was bleeding heavily from a wound in her side. She fell to the floor and everyone was horrified. Freema grabbed her and tried to help, and then the Master and the Sontarans were gone. "Babe, what's mum guna say when she sees you with a half burnt hand and a bullet wound in your side hey?" Natalie smiled slightly but everyone knew she was getting weaker. Natalie shut her eyes and saw the girl from the night before. She was cleaner now and Natalie could see her face. "Natalie, if you are me then you cannot die. If you die then Earth will die with you. You have many more secrets that have been hidden in your life and memories, but they will only unlock at times you need them. Like now, Natalie, you are not from this world. You are a Time Lord." The soft soothing voice brought shock to Natalie but then she understood. "Did you know about this? That I was going to get shot?"

"I experienced it first hand. Natalie I am you and you are me. You have a fight on your hands and everything you have tried and will try has or will fail. This was your only option. But you did not seek my warning and now the Earth will die. But you cannot die." The girl snapped her fingers and Natalie breathed deep. She suddenly opened her eyes and smiled at everyone. "Now, we have a fight on our hands." Natalie jumped up and looked at everyone's shocked faces. Natalie looked down at where she was shot and it wasn't there, only the blood. She looked down at her hand and it was no longer red and part black. But brown and flesh coloured. She too was gob smacked and then she heard her voice in her head. "Quickly, before it becomes too late." Natalie nodded to her self and carried on grinning at the others. "So what now? Natalie, what do we do with Sontarans, the Master and well he can destroy the world if he wanted to!"

"Look guys, I don't know about you but I'm not going to let the Master take over the world. He's done it before but he's failed. And this time, there's no Doctor but there's Natalie. And she's really pissed off right now. So, you lot know him better than anyone. Because the Master is based on how you play him John; not your character's based on that Master. But he's based on you. You're filming the End of Time right?"

"Well we were. But now this really has mucked everything up."

"Oh no it hasn't," Natalie looked at David's face and understood. "Ok maybe a little bit. But John, go and get changed into what you normally wear. Jeans and top, not your costume. David you too. Because if the Master can come through then maybe someone else can too." Natalie ran off and ran onto the courtyard. Everyone followed and they all saw what the Master had done. "Ok, we have a much bigger problem than I first though."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They looked around and many of them seemed too shocked to speak. "Right guys get back to the Mini-Bus. All of you." They all hurriedly rushed off the set and Natalie stood there to soak in what was happening. A few moments passed and then Freema patted her on the back. "Natalie, we need to go." Natalie nodded and they both nodded. They ran to the Mini-bus and everyone looked at Natalie. "So where to general?"

"Sir, don't ever say that again. But, we do need to get a move on before the Master does anything else." Natalie looked down at her bag and grabbed it. She looked for something and then found a blue folder in her bag that wasn't there before. She stepped off the Mini-bus and opened the folder. She took the piece of paper out and stared at it. 'You may not want this war but you can still stop it. You were right, and you always have been. Meet me if you want this to end'. Natalie was shocked and everyone started to come off the bus to see her. "Natalie what's up?"

"Err, there's something I need to do alone. The Master would have taken my family, so you know where I live sir, take them there." Ridley nodded and then looked at the folder Natalie was clutching. "What's in the folder?" Natalie ignored David and looked at the floor. "It's nothing. Just, go back to mine please. Freema, I need you to... no don't worry about it." Natalie started to walk off and everyone got back onto the Mini-bus. "David, what is Natalie up to? It doesn't seem right." They climbed onto the Mini-bus and drove the opposite way. Natalie carried on walking until she came to the main town. She looked around at the people shopping, and then she saw what it would become. Fire and dust. No one left, the final 20 left standing. Natalie shook her head and the image cleared. She walked down the street and then someone grabbed her from behind. She wanted to scream, but with everything that had happened she decided not to. She was dragged away and then they let her go in an ally way. "Why are you writing messages? And why do you want me? I'm nothing to you!"

"Are you really Natalie?" He pulled his hood down and smiled at her. "Time Lords stick together."

"Then why have you killed the Doctor?!"

"He deserved it! You would never understand. David was foolish back there, pretending to be the Doctor when he's dead!"

"He was trying to help. Something people tend to do. You really don't get it Master, you need to go back before I have to fight you!"

"You're not scared of me are you?"  
"No not in the slightest."

"Then; you need this." He handed her a disk and she took it. "What is it?"  
"Data, you'll understand when you download it. Just get the right people's DNA and then they can come through too." Natalie nodded and he vanished in front of her. She got her phone out and looked at the disk. "Hey Freema, where are you?"

"Still on the Mini-bus. Why?"  
"Well I'll see you at mine. I have a feeling that I'll get there before you lot do." Natalie hung up and ran down the street. She ran into the nearest library and jumped at the computer. She inserted the disk and then looked at it all scroll down. "It's data, but for what?" Natalie scrolled through it and then found something odd. She clicked on the file and then on the only document in there. She read through it and it was instructions on how to use it. She followed the instructions and then took the disk out and dialled the number. She spoke into it "home," and then she was on her drive. She looked at her phone amazed and then the others turned up. They all looked at her confused and then Natalie opened the front door. Everyone got out the Min-bus and walked into her house. Natalie hid her phone in her pocket and looked at everyone as they come in. "Natalie how did you get here so quick?"

"Well... I'll explain when everyone else is in bed. Now, I never quite understood something, but my dad always was a nerd." Natalie pushed a button and nothing happened. "Right, Ben, Jordon, Joey, Will and Steven second floor, there should be a sign on the door. Girls, first floor. Now, tea's already up stairs." Natalie walked through the house and the adults followed her. "Now, there is something all of you need to be aware of. I had a message from the Master, that's where I went. To find him. He gave me a disk and it's the data for teleport. They can teleport anywhere, so now so can we."

"Natalie just one question, what the hell were you thinking! He's a murderer and a prick! He could have killed you!"  
"But sir, he won't. When I was shot, I was told something, and now I can never die."

"So, basically, you're putting all your trust in the Master?"

"No I'm not. Look John, he's your double, your character. But also, this has the data to open a teleport to get Torchwood here. And we need them. Because without them, I don't think we can survive. I was told there is a Final 20, and they will fight to save the Earth. But there's only 17 of us, so we're missing 3. And Jack, the Doctor and Martha can make up the numbers. But; no one can know what we're planning. If the guys upstairs find out that we're trying to bring complete strangers through, and the real Doctor then everything will change. But; it might be hard. We'll talk more about this tomorrow, we need to keep moving until it's safe." They all nodded and walked upstairs. Natalie reached out and opened her door. She slammed it immediately and stormed across her room. She shut the curtains and dimmed the lights. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Sontarans want this world and they want it now! You haven't got time to just; play around. You are Natalie Brooks, and a lasting survivor of the Time Lords."

"Yes I know that, but what do I do? You haven't told me! You've done this, you know what to do! So tell me, and then I can finish this war."

"The code is; 564910." The girl vanished and Natalie was left bewildered. She went for the nearest piece of paper and scribbled down the numbers. "564910," she muttered to herself before getting ready for bed.

Later that night she woke up to a very weird sound in her head. Wiring. Just at the back of her mind, the wiring of a machine. At first when Natalie woke up, she thought she could hear it down stairs but when she went downstairs; there was nothing there. She looked around the darkened house and then out the window in the lounge. She backed away from the window and fell onto the fireplace. As she did, a panel appeared with numbers on it. "Is it really that..." Natalie jumped up and sprinted back up the stairs. Jumping up them, louder and louder and by the time she had reached the top of the stairs her Head of Year and David were stood there. "Natalie what are you doing up?!"

"Err yeah, can't talk." Natalie rushed into her room and grabbed the piece of paper. "I think I've found it." As she ran downstairs she took the CD off the desk and then ran into the lounge. She typed the numbers onto the panel and a door formed in the brick. "Just like Harry Potter. Oh thank you daddy." Natalie rushed in and Mr Ridley and David rushed in after her. They all looked around and Natalie thought it resembled the Torchwood Hub. "Whoa," they all said together, and Natalie looked at the main computer. "So this is where my dad disappeared off to. I wondered where he went." Natalie ran around the room and then she heard people coming down the stairs. "Right, we do not tell anyone this." They nodded and walked out the room. Natalie sealed it and then they all stood there as John Simm and Mr Michelmore came down. "What's going on?"

"Nothing guys, I just thought I heard something but it was nothing. Now, bed?" They all walked back upstairs and Natalie waited for a few seconds. She opened her door again and then slowly walked down the stairs. She looked back at the fireplace and then heard something outside. "No one should be out at 4 in the morning." Natalie walked out of the front door and saw a girl sprint up the road. She looked around and then looked at the piece of paper on the floor. She opened the envelope and hurried back inside. She sat in the lounge and read it. "The saying is coming true and everything is wrong. Help me, and help us all before it's stuck." She took it upstairs with her and went to sleep. She woke up earlier than usual; and hurried down stairs. She looked around the kitchen and most people were down stairs. "Natalie, we didn't want to wake you. We heard you up at half 4."

"Ed, what's wrong?" He stood aside and Natalie held herself. "She was dumped outside the front door. When I went outside she was there; but what does it mean? Is it the Master? Does he know where we are?"

"Of course he does! It's the Master. But this isn't him. Help me." She muttered under her breath and crouched down next to the girl. "I saw her last night. She wanted help, but who ever she was running from got to her before I could. She ran off when I read the note. That's what I was doing. I saw her outside and so I went to talk to her. But she was gone. Help me and help us before things become stuck. That's what the note said. She knew she was going to die; but she was too scared to come forward."

"So what do we do now? If people who want your help are getting killed then... are we safe?

"Of course you are. I would never ever; let anything harm you. Any of you. You have nothing to worry about. Now; all of you get dressed and have breakfast. I'll deal with the girl." They all nodded and Natalie stood where she was. "Natalie, are we really safe?"

"David, you know what the Master can do. They all know. They all know because they all saw it. They know what he can do, and they're staying here."

"But you said this isn't the Master. So if it isn't him who is it?"

"I don't know; but the Master will. I'm not going to go behind your back now, we all need to stay together now; or face death." David walked off and Natalie crouched down next to the girl. "Who were you?" Natalie looked at her hand and saw hair wrapped around her fingers. She took it off and rushed off to the lab. She analysed it and was shocked at the result. "Natalie, I thought you were going to deal with the girl."

"I am. I'm finding her killer. Because at least that way when we find her family we can say who her killer was. Even if we don't know where they are." She looked at the screen and immediately shut the computer down. She walked out and then looked down at the girl. "Why?" She crouched down and almost cried. "Why me?" She shut her eyes and focused on only her. "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't, you did and you don't know why. How cold is that?!" Natalie opened her eyes and jumped back into the table. The chairs rattled and the one she hit fell over. Everyone rushed in and looked at Natalie. "Natalie what's wrong?"

"We need to move out. We need to stop this before more people end up like her," she pointed at the girl on her kitchen floor. "We need to leave here and find the Master together. He's the only one that can help us now."

"Natalie I don't understand? He killed our school and now you want all of us to work with him?"

"Helen look, unless you want to end up like the girl on the floor I suggest you follow me and we leave. If you don't like it then you can leave! I don't care now, we need to stop this right now." Natalie pulled out a gun and pointed it at the girl. "Natalie, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Ending all traces." Natalie fired it into the girls skull and then put it away again. "Now, it's up to you. But; this will be very dangerous and if anything happens to me you all run. All of you. You don't stop, you don't try and help. And you don't stand in the way. Is that understood? We leave in 10 minutes." Natalie collapsed on the floor and everyone stopped. "Guys I'm fine. Just hurry up." Natalie stood up and walked over to the fire place. "Nat, what's wrong? Why are you like this?"

"Freema, the girls killer is..." the door swung open and Ed stood there. "You ready to go?" Natalie smiled and they all walked out. "Guys, before we do this, there's something you all need to know."

"What besides it's too dangerous and if he doesn't like us he'll slaughter us?"

"He won't kill you. I promise you he won't. But, no don't worry about it. There's nothing else I need to say. But, we don't drive straight up. I'll go in first with Ed. You lot, stay in contact at all times. When it's safe I'll radio you. Understood?" They all nodded and climbed into the Mini-bus.

They reached the base and Natalie got out with Ed. "Radios on, and you don't turn them off at all! Ed, come on." Natalie picked her bag up and flung it over her back. She walked up to the front gate and smiled. "Natalie Brooks, the Master isn't here."

"Yeah right. He knows he can't leave this place. He'll get mobbed by people thinking he's really John Simm. Now, let me through."

"You only. This human doesn't enter."

"Well I have a problem with that. You see, I sort of need him. Because without him, you lot are all going to die."

"We Sontarans do not fear death."

"Right, I've had enough of this. And I know you have orders not to shoot anyone. So let me through with Ed, and I won't hurt anyone." The Sontaran stood aside and let Natalie pass. Ed followed her and they entered the factory. "Guys, all stand by. We're in." Natalie led Ed up the passages and stairs and then reached the main control room. "You really need to think about getting a lift in. Or escalators, wouldn't mind really."

"What are you doing here with your friends?"

"I need your help. And it's not safe for them to be on their own. Master please, before everything becomes stuck."

"You got that note to then?"

"What do you mean note? Natalie what is he going on about?"

"So you haven't told them then?"

"How could I? What would I say?"

"The truth. But for your friend I'll explain. The girl that's now dead gave a note to both of us. It said 'The saying is coming true and everything is wrong. Help me, and help us all before it's stuck'. Natalie you know what's going on so why do you need me?"

"Because I need to know how it's possible. It can only be a shadow! A ghost."

"But not if they have the right technology. Bring your guys in. Before it happens again." Natalie nodded and reached into her pocket. "Guys, come in. Sontarans will lead you to the main stairwell and I will meet you there," she put it away and turned back to the Master. "Master we need to fight together. Before things do become stuck. I need to go and meet my lot. Look out for them." He nodded and Natalie jumped down the stairs. "Ed, you need to stay up here. She will be back, I promise." Ed looked from the Master to where Natalie was and then back. He nodded sheepishly and Natalie continually run down stairs and along passage ways. She saw her group with the Sontarans and waved at them. She looked along towards the gate and her face dropped. "Seal the entrance!" She screamed and the Sontarans looked confused. "Do it now. Guys, up here. And don't stop." Natalie kept her eyes fixed and her group ran passed her. "Natalie what is it?"

"It's me. All of you, up to the main control room. Sontaran show them. You're under mine and the Master's control now. Just hurry up." Natalie looked around and then followed the others. She grabbed Emma's bag as she passed and flung it over her back instead. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you lot. Now please, just hurry up!" There was a crash from behind and flames began. Natalie stopped and pushed Emma down as a bullet came towards them. "Run!" She screamed and everyone sprinted down the corridor. They reached a beam and the Sontaran stopped. "Why have we stopped?"

"The code, I don't know it." Natalie rolled her eyes and looked at the panel. She smashed it with her gun and the beams vanished. "Everyone, quickly, this way." The Sontaran hobbled along and everyone followed him. Natalie stopped and looked at the panel. She flicked a switch and it went back to normal. Sparks flew and the circuit was dead. Natalie ran after them and they reached the main control room. They rushed in and Ed jumped. He looked around and there were 4 missing. "Guys where's Natalie, Emma, Will and Martha?" Everyone looked around and then Martha and Emma came rushing in; covered in blood. "Will was shot. Natalie shot back, I think she's dead. We couldn't stop them." Martha collapsed on the floor in shock and Emma did the same. "Sontarans, find them both. And kill any intruders!" The Master turned to the cameras and saw smoke rise. "Natalie, where are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natalie stayed still. Not daring to look up, not daring to move. She heard the foot steps and as her eye was pried open, she saw the brown hair of her. Natalie Brooks was going to kill everyone. "She's dead miss. But then, why aren't you?"

"I don't know do I. Now find the others. And leave her here. I want to show the others what happens in my world." Natalie fell lose again and waited for it to become silent. As it did so she slowly moved an inch to see if anyone was there. Nothing happened so she opened her eyes. She stood up and looked at Will. "I am so sorry." Natalie crouched down and closed his eyes. She looked up and stormed up the passage to the main control room. Someone screamed from inside, but the door was jammed. She kicked the door and it flew open. She looked around and whipped the blood from her face. "Natalie? But which one are you?"  
"The real one. Will's dead, and he was killed by her." She pointed over to where Natalie was, but she wasn't anymore. "Where'd she go?" Natalie looked around and saw a shadow move. "Err guys, I really wouldn't move." Natalie looked at Charlotte, but she wasn't Charlotte anymore. "Natalie, get out of her body. I can send you back. I can help."

"You can't help me. No one can!"

"Then why are you here? You brought the Master here to figure out a way of stopping your war. It was never going to happen! But you set this whole thing up to see if it could work. You killed hundreds of people to see if what happened to you would happen again. But you're from a parallel universe, everything's different for a different world. But you never knew that. So what else has been a lie? Me being a Time Lord?"

"No, that was the truth. If I wanted you dead then you would be already and I would have let you die back at the warehouse."

"Natalie get out of Charlotte's body."

"Charlotte, I know you're in there! Please!" Sophie ran up to Charlotte and hit her countless times on the chest. Natalie saw what was going to happen but she was too slow. The screams rang out and then Sophie slumped on the floor. "She was getting tired of that brat anyway. You would have loved to do that to her."

"Natalie, this is your last chance. Stop being a coward and face me properly!" There was a light and Charlotte fell to the ground. Natalie appeared and people were shocked. "Now, go back to your own world. Everything dies in the end. Even Time Lords."

"But it can't! I promised my people I would find a way!"

"Then, you tell them this. Tell them you couldn't, and tell them everything has to die. You can't stop something from dying. Your universe dies, and mine will too. But it happens at different times. You can escape to a different planet, but not to a different world. Natalie, you need to leave or; or I will have to stop you."

"You can't. You can't kill me. You haven't got the guts!"

"You killed half my school! You killed my friends! You were right, my enemies become my friends and my friends will be no more. Because you're no longer my friend, but the Master is. The final 20 stood at arms. Everything you told me was the truth. But you missed out one little detail. You missed out that you are not from here and the Final 20 included your enemy."

"He's our enemy! The Master can't be trusted!"

"I no, no one can. But you can't be either." Natalie pulled out a gun and aimed it. "You wouldn't, because you can't. You know what happens Natalie, so do it. Do it and show everyone what really happens."

"Natalie, what does she mean? What does she mean you can't?" Natalie turned to Steven, but couldn't say anything

"Guys I am so sorry. Doctor, Master, tell them when it's over." Natalie pointed the gun and fired. They both stumbled backwards and Natalie began to cry at what was to come. Her double laid on the floor, motionless and Natalie fell too. "Natalie!" Ed ran forward and grabbed her and held her. She gasped for air he cradled her in his arms. "Why are you dying? She got shot! Not you!"

"But I was. The link is now broken, she can never come back."

"You knew, but you never said."  
"I couldn't, too many people have already died." Natalie lurched and everyone begun to cry. "Doctor, can't you do something?" The Doctor stood there, shocked at her decision, and still trying to understand it. "Natalie, if you're Time Lord then you can just regenerate."

"I'm only half Time Lord. It wouldn't work. I would die anyway." Her eyes began to close and the Doctor snapped. "I won't let it happen again!" He launched himself at Natalie and almost sent Ed flying. "Master, do you remember what happens if its a mental link between two people?"

"The person that broke it half dies, which means; she's still alive!" He understood immediately what the Doctor was going to do and started to help. The Doctor put his hand on her chest and breathed slow. "Natalie, the link is broken. She's gone and dead. Find it inside you and wake it up." He waited and smiled as he felt her heart beat. "Right, we need to get her to the medical unit. Come on guys, she'll be fine." Ed lifted her up and carried her away and everyone followed. They placed her on the bed and smiled weakly at her. "What did you do?"

"Gave her body boost. She's Time Lord now, she'll never be human again. But; she's breathing and alive." Ed nodded and stood away. He walked out and looked at everyone. "What about you lot now? Are you not gunna stay?"

"We can't. The longer we stay here the weaker the universe gets. But, I think Natalie would murder us if we didn't say good bye first. We'll stay until she wakes up, and then we're going." Freema hugged her self and they all looked at Natalie.

Hours passed and then Natalie woke up. The Doctor was stood next to her with the Master and they both smiled. "But, that's impossible. Doctor, how come I'm alive?"

"Because you were part Time Lord. Give that side of you a boost and you regenerated. Apart from you didn't change." Natalie sat up and pulled the blanket off her. "What about the other me?"

"She's dead. Sent her back to her own world and we'll need to go back soon, before more people come through. But Natalie, you really were brave. You knew what would happen, you knew you would die. No one could have done what you did. Just remember that." Natalie nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked up and saw Steven behind everyone else. He seemed he was still crying and then he looked up. He ran forward and embraced her. "Don't you ever do that again!" he sobbed and then let go of her. "Why did you do that? Why did you commit suicide?"

"It wasn't suicide Steven. I did it to protect you, all of you." Natalie stood up but then fell on her hands and knees. "Natalie, your body is still recovering. But we need to go and quickly."

"Ok, and Doctor; thank you for everything." He nodded and they all shook hands before they went. "Master aren't you coming?"

"I want to stay here," he wined. "You know you can't. Come on!"

"Ok coming. Natalie, destroy it for me. Close it down, and don't let anyone come in here. And I'm really sorry about Will."

"It's fine, now I would leave before the Doctor leaves you." He nodded and ran off. Natalie lay back down and smiled sweetly to herself. "Natalie, so what now?"

"We recover and stay strong. There's no other threat. Nothing left. The barriers closed, noting can get through. Back to our old life now guys."

*-*END*-*


End file.
